Naruto-Path to Power
by Mattshaw94
Summary: Naruto has a dream to become a Pokemon champion and make his parents proud of him. With that dream in his heart and his Pokemon at his side, he'll travel from region to region to show his power and gain fame. The Pokemon world will witness a maelstrom like no other.


**This is my second Fanfic that I've started. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto – Path to power Chapter 1

Floaroma Town. A town surrounded by with vividly scented flowers, all in all, the town was the epitome of beauty.

In one of the many flower fields you could see a young boy running, laughing and generally having fun. The Child had golden blond hair that spiked in every direction, resembling a mane. He wore a red t-shirt with a spiral on the front and black shorts with white sneakers. The boy was Naruto Namikaze. Running with the child was a strange looking creature what we know as a Pokémon.

The Pokémon is a large penguin-like Pokémon. In terms of colour the penguin is mostly black and navy blue. Its feet appear to have webbing on them and its wings are tipped with blue metal and have three golden claws sticking out at the bottom. It has a short, blue, metal tail sticking out of its back and a fin that's on the front of its body that extends to where its chin would be then splits to form a sort of collar. There is a lace-like pattern of white coloration on its front, and it has two gold-coloured spots on its upper-back. Its most prominent feature is the three-horned trident-like crest that extends from its beak.

"C'mon Empoleon, I wanna see some wild Pokémon!" Naruto yelled happily, running in the direction of a forest.

Seeing the boy running a head, Empoleon picked up his speed and chased after him. It was his duty to protect him after all.

Now arriving at the forest, the duo of Pokémon and human move at a walking pace and watch their surroundings. Naruto was looking at the native Pokémon, the excitement and awe shining in his eyes as he observes them in their natural habitat.

Empoleon however was keeping a close eye on the boy and surroundings to make sure none of the more aggressive Pokémon attack.

Walking, for what seems like hours, the duo came to a halt when they both hear a voice they have come to recognize in a heartbeat.

"Naruto! Empoleon! Where are you?!" a voice that sounded feminine in nature called out through the forest.

Running at top speed, Naruto sprinted to the direction of the voice.

Empoleon running a bit faster because he heard something in the voice he didn't like.

Anger.

Materializing in the open he turned and saw the women standing a few meters away staring into the forest. "Mom!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Naruto's mother was a beautiful woman. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

This was Naruto's mother; Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

Kushina was a rather exuberant trainer in her younger days, challenging everyone and anyone that she came across. However that stopped when she met Naruto's father and her current husband on her journey. She specializes in water Pokémon.

Hearing her child's voice, she turned her glare towards her son but it immediately softened when she saw his happy expression.

"You should of seen mom it, there were so many Pokémon!"He yelled and waved his hands around in a child like manner.

Laughing lightly she bend down in front of him and said "Haha I bet there was!" she then looked over at Empoleon and gave him a sickly sweet smile. "We're going to have a little talk later."

Sweating and shaking slightly, all he could do was nod.

"C'mon, I've put dinner on. We don't want it to get cold, do we?" Kushina said, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him along.

"Okay mom." Naruto said and walked in step with his mother.

Break

"We're home!" came the voices of mother and son as they walking into their house. It was rather quaint looking house being at 2 stories high with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It was perfect for the small family of three.

"So you're back from you're little adventure?" said a blond haired man from the dining room.

He is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who Naruto, on more than one occasion, has been compared with in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. He also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He's wearing a white shirt with a red jacket over the top, black trousers and red and white shoes.

He was Minato Namikaze, a top Ranger and Naruto's father.

"Hey Dad." Naruto said and gave him a hug.

"Who's looking forward to their 10th birthday tomorrow?"

Naruto not being able to contain his excitement started to jump on the spot "You gotta tell me what I got for my birthday! Please!"

Seeing his pleading look Kushina caved instantly and looked at Minato for permission. Sighing he walked upstairs to his room to retrieve something. When he came back down he held a small box in his hand.

He knelt down to Naruto and said "I know it's a bit early but happy birthday son."

Staring at the box in fascination, he gently took it from the older man's grip and opened it.

Gasping lightly he retrieved the object from within. Now holding in his hand was a small white and red ball with a button on the front.

Looking at his parents silently for permission, which they nodded to, he pressed the button.

White light erupted from the ball and collided with the floor.

It looks like a serpentine Pokémon with a blue body and a white belly. It has a white fin on either side of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are oval, purple eyes.

It looks around in confusion "Dra Dratini"

Stepping forward, he kneels in front of it and strokes his head "Hey Dratini. I'm your Trainer Naruto, hope we can be friends." He finishes with a smile.

Staring at him for any deception for a few seconds, finding none he leans in to the touch and moans happily.

Getting up he hugs his mother and father "Thank you so much!"

Laughing lightly and returning the hug Kushina says "You did say you wanted to start your journey in the Kanto region so we thought it was a good idea to get you a Pokémon from there."

Minato continued "I've already contacted the Pokémon professor from the Kanto region; Professor Oak and he'll see to it that you get another Pokémon and a Pokédex."

"You guys are the best!" Naruto exclaimed loudly "C'mon Dratini! Let's go and train! We're going to have to be super strong if we want to be a Pokémon champion!"

"Dr Dra Dratini!" and with that Dratini slithered after him.

Break

When night came around, Naruto and Dratini had created a strong bond together. They played, trained and did other assortment of things. They even slept in the same bed. Although because of Dratini's size he coiled around Naruto.

On his birthday he spent most of the day playing with his friends with Dratini by his side. After unwrapping all of his presents and eating his cake, he quickly packed his things for the start of his journey. Of course his parents fussed over him and tried to slip some of their Pokémon in his bag but he put his foot down stating "This is my journey so I need to do things with my own power." Reluctantly his parents agreed.

At the airport, his mother was in tears, seeing her baby boy leaving in his adventure was really hard for her. His father put up a tough facade but on the inside he was breaking apart. They knew they wouldn't be seeing him in person for a long time and it really hurt them.

"Are you sure you've got all the essentials?" asked a teary eyed Kushina

"For the last time mom, I'm good to go." Said an irritated Naruto, he loves his mom but she can be such a worry wart sometimes.

Kushina then gives him one last big hug before he walks to the plane. "If you want to quit at anytime just ring me and I'll come running."

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine!" with his last wave he stepped into the plane.

Break

"So this is Pallet town..." Naruto wondered out loud.

After landing and asking multiple people for directions he made it to Pallet town, a small rural Town with lush green fields and large forest surrounding the area. He has been walking around for a good while now trying to find his way to the professor's lab.

"This is ridiculous..." getting annoyed he looked at his surroundings and found a brown haired woman walking down the street with some bags in her hand. "Well might as well ask for directions again..."

Running in her direction he said "Excuse me, sorry for bothering you, but could you help me find my way?" Naruto asked with a polite bow.

He is quite polite to people in general.

His mother made sure of it.

"Oh hello young man, I would gladly help you. What are you looking for?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I'm looking for Professor Oaks Lab. I'm meant to receive my Pokémon form him."

"Oh another up and coming trainer, my boy just got his Pokémon a few days ago and went on his journey." She replied with a wistful look on her face. After shaking her head she continued "The lab is just a ten minute walk down the street on the left."

"Thank you so much." With another bow he ran down the street.

Looking at his retreating form she thought '_I wonder if he and Ash will meet'_

Break

Standing in front of a rather large building with a windmill at the back, Naruto took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Hearing sounds of stuff being knocked over and rapid footsteps, the door opened to reveal Professor Oak.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked the professor looking down at Naruto.

"Hello my Dad contacted you and talked about me getting my Pokédex and a Pokémon."

"Your dad rang me?" he asked with a confused expression. Looking closer at Naruto it suddenly clicked "Ah you're Minato's kid! You should have said so, come in, come in." He said while ushering Naruto inside.

Leading him into his lab he picked up a pokeball and turned to him. "Unfortunately I only have one left but I'm sure you'll get along fine." He pressed the button and released the Pokémon.

It is a small, quadruped Pokémon with green and bluish green skin with dark patches. It has four thick legs with three sharp claws. Its eyes have red irises, while the sclera and pupils. It also has a bulb on its back.

"Bulba" it yawned and wiped his sleepy eyes.

Leaning down he patted its head and said "Hi Bulbasaur. I'm Naruto; I'm going on an adventure to become a Pokémon champion. Do you want to come with me?"

Looking him in the eyes, Bulbasaur grinned and nodded his head.

"Well I can tell already you two are going to make a great team." The professor then handed over some pokeballs and a red device. "That thing you're holding there is the Pokédex, it will record the data of any Pokémon you aim it at. Plus it also contains a map so that comes in handy." He finishes with a small smile.

Returning Bulbasaur to his ball he turned to the professor and gave a small bow "Thank you Professor Oak. Now my Journey has really begun!"

"Good luck on your journey Naruto, and if you need any help just give me a call."

"Thank you again Professor!"

Break

"So I guess the first town would be Viridian city." Naruto mumbled to himself.

He was currently on the outskirts of Pallet town and on his way to his next location.

Picking up to pokeballs he threw them in the air and out popped Dratini and Bulbasaur. He looked at them and said "Well might as well walk with you guys, could get some training done on the way too."

Walking down The road they encountered some wild Pokémon and Naruto had Bulbasaur and Dratini get some experience.

Travelling for a few hours Naruto decides to take a break and have a picnic on a grassy field. Pouring some Pokéfood for his Pokémon he sat down and ate some sandwiches. They sat there in silence enjoying the sun against their skin and the wind blowing across the field. Well that is until someone interrupted them.

"Hey you! You have some Pokémon, fancy a battle?"

Turning to the voice, he saw a rather scrawny looking kid with brown hair and black eyes.

Looking at his Pokémon, he nodded and got up "Sure this will be my first battle so why not"

"This'll be my first battle too. Since I only have one Pokémon let's do a 1 vs. 1. Agreed?"

"Yeah I can do that. So what's your name?" Naruto asked as he motioned for Dratini to move forward.

Eric's the name. What's yours?" asked the now named Eric.

"Naruto. So I'll be going with Dratini." Dratini slithered into position.

"Dratini? Aren't they supposed to be rare? Never mind go Bellsprout!" Eric threw his Pokeball into the air and it erupted in white energy.

In front of them stood a plant-based Pokémon with a stem-like brown body. This stem is long and thin and it has one green leaf on each side of its body. Its yellow head is bell-shaped and has what appear to be pink lips at the end.

Taking out his Pokédex, Naruto aimed it at the Pokémon.

'_A Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, it leaks a fluid that melts even iron.'_

"Okay that body of his may be a problem. Dratini stay on guard." Naruto said and Dratini nodded his head complying with his trainers order.

"Okay you ready? Let's do this! Bellsprout hit it with razor leaf!"

Bellsprout reared its body back and launched multiple razor sharp leafs at Dratini.

"Dratini quickly dodge and then hit it with thunder wave!" Naruto yelled.

Dratini moving rather quick for a Pokémon its size weaved in and out of the attack and when he was clear of any danger promptly fired his attack. Small sparks appeared on Dratini's head, then a small wave of lightning shot forward.

"Ha Electric attacks are weak against Bellsprout. Is this the best you can do?" Eric taunted with a shit eating grin on his face. However it turned into worry when Bellsprout staggered back a bit with sparks jumping along its body. "W-What?"

""I wasn't aiming to hurt it, just immobilize it for a while." Naruto declared with a grin "Now Dratini Hit it with a Twister then finish it off with Icy wind!"

Not wasting any time, Dratini's eyes glowed and the wind started to spiral around Bellsprout. Before Eric could issue an order it was launched into the air. Then as it was about to hit the ground it was struck by a cold breeze that was expelled from Dratini's mouth.

Bellsprout didn't stand a chance and swiftly fell to the floor unconscious. "Yeah Dratini you rock!" Naruto celebrated by picking up Dratini and twirling on the spot.

"Dra Dratini!" Dratini yelled happily in his trainer's arms.

Eric Quickly returned Bellsprout to his ball and ran to the nearest Pokémon center but not before swearing vengeance against Naruto.

"Well that was fun. Next time I'll use you Bulbasaur." Naruto said while Bulbasaur happily nodded.

They cleared up their picnic utensils and continued on their journey. Naruto used the wild Pokémon to press on with the training. Just because he easily won a battle doesn't mean he's anywhere near able to challenge a gym.

After a few hours passed and nearing night time they made it to Viridian City and the local Pokémon center. Asking Nurse Joy to do a regular check up, which she happily agreed to do, he proceeded to the nearest Videophone. Dialling a few numbers and letting it ring, a red headed woman appeared on the phone. "Naruto? Naruto! It's you! So how are things? What have you been doing? Did you run into trouble? Do you need to come over an-"

"Mom everything is fine! Really! I had my first battle today and won! Plus Professor Oak was really nice and he gave me a Bulbasaur!" Naruto interrupted his mom before she could say something embarrassing and told her what happened the rest of the time he's been in Kanto.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, I bet if your father was here he would be proud too." Kushina replied with a heart warming smile. "What are you planning on doing next?"

Naruto put his and under his chin and sat in a thinking position "Most likely go to Pewter City and get my first gym badge."

Suddenly Kushina got all teary eyed again "Aww my baby boy is making such big decision on his own. I remember when you were little and always held my hand when we-"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Naruto interrupted again but Kushina didn't seem to hear him.

"-and you would hug me so tightly-"

Sighing to himself he said "well I guess I'll speak to you later Mom, bye."

-Click-

"It looks Like you're mom really misses you."

Turning around he came face to face with a stranger. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This Idea suddenly popped into my head and i just had to write it down. Now the team for this region has already been chosen but he will be catching more then one Pokemon.**

**I've decide to not have Naruto travel with Ash and his group but he will be running into them every now and again. So that brings me to his traveling companion. Now I either will have 1 or 2 people with him but I don't know who yet. If you guys have any suggestions then that would be very helpful. **

**So yeah tell me what you think and where i can Improve.**

**Thanks for coming by.**


End file.
